


Once Upon a Lesbian

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Broadway RPF, Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia and Eden go book shopping! Yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Lesbian

"Remind me to never let you choose where we go shopping again," Eden muttered, shaking her head at the racks of rainbow baby clothing.

Julia grinned widely. "You love it and you know it."

Eden said something under her breath as the store clerk stepped over to them.

"Can I help you gorgeous ladies?" he asked with a cheerful smile. "Oh, wow," he continued, not allowing either a chance to reply. "You look ready to *pop*, darling!"

Chuckling, Julia nodded, rubbing a hand over her swollen stomach. "Eight and a half months," she confirmed. "We're looking for bedtime storybooks."

The clerk, whose name tag read Michael, nodded, motioning toward the far wall. "We have a lovely collection of children's books right back here." He led them over, gushing over Julia the whole way, before respectfully leaving them to peruse the shelves.

"I should not feel overwhelmed by estrogen after being around a man," Eden whispered conspiratorially, grinning at Julia, who laughed.

There were a few regular children's books on the shelves, but most of the books were geared -- like everything else in the store -- toward children of gay parents.

"Oh!" Julia gasped, reaching forward and grabbing one of the books, holding it out to Eden. "This is _perfect_!" she laughed.

Eden blinked, taking in the title and cover of the book. _Revised Fairytales_ with a cartoon drawing of two fairy princesses kissing. "Julia."

Julia peeked around the edge of the book. "Yes?"

Trying to be tactful, Eden slowly pointed out, "I think that if my parents saw that, they would..." she trailed off, having really no idea what their reaction would be. "I mean, they still don't like that I married a woman."

"Hm." Julia pondered that for a moment as she flipped through the book. "I guess you have a point," she sighed, then cheered up. "We can hide it when they come to visit!"

Groaning, Eden dropped her head. "Juliaaaa," she complained.

"What?" Julia asked, wounded. "It's cute."

"I know it is, but honey, my parents already think that we'll be corrupting our poor little girl."

Julia stepped closer to Eden, wrapping her arms around the younger woman's waist. "Please?"

Eden groaned again, then whined, "Jules."

Smiling slightly, sensing that Eden was giving in, Julia gave her a pouty look.

"All right!" Eden exclaimed. "Fine, you win."

Now grinning widely, Julia planted a kiss on Eden's lips and pulled away. "Thanks, baby."

"But it stays at your parents house," Eden added, trying to regain at least a little dignity.

Julia just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Um... this is my first time writing Julia, and I don't yet have her "voice" in my head, so... she's prolly kinda OOC. Oh, plus, she's pregnant. 'Cuz I have an obsession with babyfic. LOL Oh yeah, and the title is ridiculously stupid, but I had "once upon a time" stuck in my head, and yeah. LOL


End file.
